L is for Love
by DeerDance65x
Summary: Its a shipper alright but of whom?, i guess it started out as a HpGw ship...i have no idea what it has become...is becoming, im sorry im awful at these summary things. if you give me some R&R i'll give you some T&A, lol!
1. Chapter 1 The Games & the laughs

**L is for Love**

A Ginny and Harry ship. Ginny observes Harry over the summer, since she has full acess to him because he's staying at the Burrow for the summer. She thought it was just a crush, but it began to blossom into more.. this is like pre book 4...summer before book 4. rated t for teen, lol, its just because of some mature scenes and language in future chapters..its not like rated r..its like rated pg-16  
**enjoy.**

It was a blistering hot day at the Burrow. The heat just seamed to blaze in through out the house. Harry felt the sweat drip down his neck as the steamy wind whipped at his face. He rose higher on his broom and began to circle the 5th floor of the Burrow looking for; Ron, Fred, George and Hermoine. It felt like the millionth time he had been made "it". The game was called 'kick the bucket' its pretty much like hide and seek, but with brooms and wands. Harry always was the first to be caught, frankly he was awful at the game and the heat obviously wasnt helping, but he loved it. He had keen eyes that could spot out his friends when he was looking for them. Ginny watched her brothers, Hermoine and Harry zoom past her 5th floor room window. Her room was plain, in a light breezy way. Her curtains were a pale, minty green, the rug on the white-washed wood floor was night-watch taran plaid, very thick and woolen, and her small desk and bed posts were a creamy light yellow. The hot wind blew into her open shutters, causing them to slightly knock against the misshapen wood planneling of the odd looking house. She sat in an old rocking chair, slowly rocking back and forth watching the fast paced game. She noticed that it was Harry's turn once again. Harry slowly circled the house once again stopping at Ginny's open window.

"Hey Gin, hot today, isnt it?" He asked, smiling and swiping his sweaty hair away from his eyes with a dirty hand leaving streaks of dirty sweat. He took off his glasses in an attempt to clean them on his sleeve.

"I guess, its much cooler inside. I cant believe the summer's almost at an end, it feels like it just started!" She laughed

_'He's awfully cute with those dirty streaks across his forehead.' _her eyes started to glaze over while she dreamt about his smile and how great he looked without his glasses. (for the few seconds he had them off)

Can you help me out?"Harry asked "I'm rubbish at this game."

_'Maybe if I help him out, it would score some points with him. Maybe he'll like me more if he wins.' _Ginny thought, of course she was going to help him, in anyway possible, but she wanted to dwell on the subject.

"Sure, I'll help you- _HEY_ you are most definately not rubbish, I think your great at 'Kick the Bucket'. I just think you need to work on your hiding skills." She admitted truthfully "Do you want to know where they are?"

"Just give me some hints" He said "I cant cheat, that would take the fun out of the game...but I can indirectly!"

They both had a bit of a laughing fit. The sun had now been blocked by a small cloud causing the sky to dim and the temperature to decrease. The winds picked up a considerable amount, causing the shutters bang strongly against the house, Harry to sway on his broom and dangerously teeter, and the trees and shrubs in the yard's leaves whistle and blow, moving in the strong steamy wind. Ginny secured the shutters of her window with locks and smiled at Harry. he smiled back egarly waiting for the game altering hints that Ginny had promised to give him.

"Well..?" Harry asked

"Huh?" Ginny asked completely confused, she cursed her short term memory. Of course she knew what he had just asked her, guiltily she loved dragging on their conversations longer than they naturally would be. She loved the way he would direct questions, jokes, and sentences toward her. She loved the way he'd laugh at the random or silly things she'd say. She loved him. "Oh, right..They've been lounging in the garden for quite sometime, mother's brought them some iced tea."

"Are you serious!" Harry said in an aggitated tone "Arrrrgggh!" Then almost automatically Harry turned his broom around and sped very low to the ground right into the garden causing the piture of iced tea to go flying into the air and shower Ron, Fred, George, and Hermione. Ginny chuckled at the scene. Fred, George and Ron got on their brooms and began to chase Harry around the yard. Mrs.Weasley heard and saw the comotion and ran outside with her wand.

"Boys!" mrs. Weasaley belowed "Stop mucking about and come inside for a spot of lunch.. and you too dears" When she said "and you too dears" she gestured toward Harry and Hermione. She loved Harry and always turned a blind eye when he'd possibly do something wrong. She loved him, how could anyone not?

She looked out her wondow, moreso by stick her head out of it, she looked down. Harry was now also drenched in iced tea, Mrs. Weasley was scolding her brothers and Hermione was sharing a lawn chair with Harry and drying her hair with a towel. Ginny felt a small pang of jealousy on seeing Hermione so close to Harry, they were just friends, they were all just friends. At least thats only what she knew, or thought she did. All Ginny knew was that she liked Harry, and thats how she wanted things to stay.


	2. Chapter 2 In the Dark of the Night

Chapter 2 is up, yay! Considering it's the day after I finally got my story published. Due to the lack of reviews/comments I've decided to wait a bit on the coming chapters…that's your punishment, lol, jk!  
**enjoy.**

In the Dark of the Night

"It was the best of times, it was pretty much the worst of times.." Ginny sighed as she tied her hair up with a spare ribbon thinking about Harry and Hermione. It was not official, but she had sinking suspicions that Harry and Hermione would end up together by the end of the summer. She had seen them about a fortnight ago walking into the woods together, she was looking out the kitchen window and it had been a sunny day so she had to shield her eyes and couldn't see them well.

The night was crisp and bright. She carefully closed her door so she couldn't wake up anyone, especially her parents. She lightly stepped down the many flights of stairs careful not to step on a loose creaky board, and slipped out the kitchen's screen door. Ginny often liked taking moonlit walks in the countryside. She loved the woody smell of the damp earth under her feet and the trickling sound of the rushing brook racing along side the dirt road. It gave her pacific feeling and time to think about things that were important to her.

He noticed a shadowy figure, in which he assumed it to be either Hermione or Ginny walking quickly down the long and never ending driveway. The stars shone brightly in the sky down on the figure, illuminating the shine and curl of the girl's hair it looked so long, soft, and tangible he just wanted to gently stroke it. He took off his glasses, his bottle green eyes shimmered in the night light. He had been sitting in the garden for sometime now admiring the cool night air. Tired as he was, he still wanted to admire the sweet summer smell of the night air while he could. The summer had been unnaturally hot and humid for their temperate zone.

"Its probably that silly _'global-warming' _the muggles talk about." Mrs. Weasley had said in a previous conversation about the scorching summer's heat.

"That's right," Hermione preached. "The way the temperature has erupted over here, scientists believe that the endless burning of fossil fuels has cause a greenhouse like gas to surround the Earth in addition to the atmosphere and o-zone layers." she stopped to take a breathe. " And in further conclusion, they believe that the rise in temperature is melting polar ice caps, which has added an overload of fresh water into the oceans killing hundreds of species of fish!"

At this last comment Harry started to chuckle and the rest of the group was speechless. Ron had his mouth ajar and scratched his head, as if it would help him understand and process the information that had been dropped on him. Hermione started to cackle at Ron's scrunched up face, he blushed a radiant pink, and she cackled louder. Ginny had been strangely becoming aggravated by this odd and cold laughter coming from her friend. The smile on Hermione's face had made Ginny wish she had a hammer to shatter, Hermione's perfect teeth. Ginny had become more and more jealous, she wanted Hermione out..

"Well quite frankly Hermione, I don't think its funny at all. My brother is just thinking, CANT HE THINK!" Ginny half yelled. Hermione abruptly had stopped laughing and looked at Ginny with a quizzical look. Harry put his hand on Ginny's arm, she could feel the electricity pulsing from where his hand was on her arm throughout her body. Her head got dizzy and her eyes droopy.

"Are you alright Ginny?" Harry had asked her with a sincerely concerned look on his face.

"Yea..oh, I'm sorry, its just the heat…" Ginny lied "its too hot in this house"

"That's what I'm saying!" Ron said.

The group soon split to do other activities; Mrs.Weasley had come back from shopping for supplies in Diagon alley and started to dictate chores. Harry and Hermione had gotten away before Mrs.Weasley returned and weren't assigned any. Ginny watched from the kitchen screen door as they walked together side by side down the slope into the radish patches, their hands slightly brushing together. She had felt her face get hot with rage, she was starting to really dislike Hermione.

The night's cool wind blew on Ginny's face, awaking her from her memories. She found herself seated on a considerably large rock formation on the brook. She lay her head back against the rock and listened to the rushing water that surrounded her. A few minutes later she realized what time it was and scrambled off the rocks and down the road, it was nearly 2:30 am and she needed to get back before she was missed. Again thinking about Harry, tear formed in her eyes as she hastened her pace. She slipped in the same kitchen door with teary eyes and bumped right into..


	3. Chapter 3 I Cant Be Your Friend Anymore

YAY! CHAPTER 3 IS UP FINALLLLLY , lol hope you like it, please read and review!  
**enjoy.**

Harry.

It was Harry.

She had just sprinted into Harry.

They both repelled in opposite directions, flying backwards like two negative magnets being forced together. Harry's glasses flew off his face and smashed on the uneven tile floor. Ginny flew into a large basin of water which many heads of cabbage and laundry were soaking. She was immediately soaked, and unfortunately wearing white button up shirt and hand-me-down stone wash jeans. Harry was in his boxers and a plain white cotton shirt sporting a few rips, obviously one on Dudley's old shirts preferably from the olden days when Harry could fit in Dudley's hand-me-downs. She was shocked he'd still even wear hand-me-downs. But that's was another thing she loved about him; his ability to stay real in an otherwise traumatic experience. Harry slowly arose fixing his glasses with a simple charm and plucked Ginny out of the basin.

Although it was summer, there was a cool fog settling over the fields. The brisk winds whipped at the otherwise placid pond. The birds cooed in the swaying trees and the gnomes could be heard digging their tunnels deeper in the earth. Harry held the shivering Ginny in his arms. She felt each hair on her body stand straight up at his touch. She snuggled in closer for warmth, at least that's what Harry thought. This was a rare occasion and Ginny wanted to milk it for what it was worth. She finally had Harry wrapped in her arms, and she in his…

"Ginny? Where were you?"

Ginny's eyes widened in shock, this wasn't Harry's voice, it was Hermione's!  
"aw, shit." Ginny thought. Her face became a ghastly white at her misfortune. Hermione was sitting on the stairs. Her hair was pulled back in a low side pony tail, she was wearing a tank top and shorts that uncannily resembled men's boxer. Ginny shut that thought out of her head..

"she seems to always mess up at the best of fucking times! Always sticking her buttony nose around in other peoples business" Ginny screamed at Hermione in her head. She desperately wanted her out of the picture she was painting of Harry and herself. By the time Ginny had composed herself, Harry had let her go at some point and Hermione was casting a drying spell on the floor.  
"I was," Ginny started "I was out for a walk, then I fell asleep. Sorry Harry, for well, knocking you over.." she finished lamely blushing a terrible red.  
"We were worried sick Ginny!" Hermione screeched every sternly and jealous of Harry and Ginny's little bump. "It wasn't a every smart thing to do"  
"What! Next time do you want me to shoot up on caffeine or something? Hermione, gosh I'm sooo sorry" Ginny said very sarcastically.  
"Well, it was irresponsible, umm, never mind.. its late and we're all tired. I suggest we go to bed, come' on Moine..Ginny?" Harry said suppressing a very large yawn and rubbing his tired eyes. They went upstairs and went to sleep.

"_I've loved you since the first moment I saw you, since the first time you ever said my name!" she cried in to his shoulder "You once told me you loved me, why are you doing this to me? Why?" He stroked her hair and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheek with his fingers. He looked into her red watery eyes and broke down inside. This was not one of his intensions he just wanted a little fling, not an overly dramatic love triangle.  
"I never meant to hurt anyone, I love you." he said looking in the sobbing girl's eyes. "Whatever she said to you, its not true…you have to believe me!"  
She looked up into his deep green eyes and their lips met. It started to rain but they stayed holding and kissing each other in the pouring rain. She believed him, he wouldn't lie to her. They were going to get married and move into the city.. He would never cheat on her. She believed him, when he said he loved her. She believed him. She loved the way the rain dripped down the glass of his glasses. She loved the soft warmness of his embrace. She loved the sweet smell of his soft dark brown hair. She loved him. She could never imagine herself without him, _

_she wanted to forever stay in that exact moment. _

_But she knew that with in seconds… _

He would be gone.

..and that she would come back into reality. Which she usually would return to, or another state similar to it. She'd usually find herself in a different place; like in the kitchen at her seat or in the bath or even under her bed. But this dream was a good one.

She was safely in her bed all the way under the covers with her headphones clamped on her ears. She listened to the soft voice of the woman singing tears formed in Ginny's eyes as she focused on the lyrics the woman was singing.

**_"You can run to me  
You can laugh at me  
Or you can walk right out that door  
But I can't be your friend anymore _**

This might come as quite a shock  
But I've given it a lot of thought  
This thing that's come between can't be ignored  
I've taken all I can  
This is where it's got to end  
Cause I can't be your friend anymore

And I can't be accused  
Of not being there for you  
How many nights have you show up at  
I hope you understand  
That this wasn't in my plans  
But I can't be your friend anymore

And it's killing me to know you  
Without having a chance to hold you  
And all I wanna do is show how I really feel inside  
You can run to me  
You can laugh at me  
Or you can walk right out that door  
But I can't be your friend anymore

So baby now it's up to you  
Do I win or do I lose  
Will my heart fly or lie broken on the floor  
Well take me as I am  
Cause I want you to be my man  
But I can't be your friend anymore

And it's killing me to know you  
Without having a chance to hold you  
And all I wanna do is show you  
How I really feel inside  
You can run to me  
You can laugh at me  
Or you can walk right out that door  
But I can't be your friend anymore

And it's killing me to know you  
Without having a chance to hold you  
And all I wanna do is show you  
How I really feel inside  
You can run to me  
You can laugh at me  
Or you can walk right out that door  
But I can't be just 'friends' anymore."

"Just like my life..." Ginny thought to herself as the song played on "The only thing is that he doesn't love me back.."

Ginny began sobbing into her pillow. She wanted to die. Her heart had been broken so many times by the same guy. She wanted it to end. She was going to tell him how she really felt. Ginny had no idea how to tell him. She looked in the mirror horrified of what a few minutes of sobbing did to her face, she cast a spell on her eyes to erase the damage and put a bit of lip balm on. She decided to just tell him straight. Her long hair fanned out behind her as she left her room and went up stairs.

The moon shone bright, leaving shadows and revealing true depths of the surrounding ponds. The stairs creaked under her light feet. She quickly skipped up the stairs to Harry's room, tonight was the night ..

hope you liked it, the song featured in this chapter was from DHT(dance house trance) ft Edmee..gotta give my props..lol  
please review!


	4. Chapter 4 What Happens When You Dont

**Sorry readers, that chapter 4 took so long, I was having a bit of emotional crisis..and well this chapter might be a bit sad, depressing, obvious, harsh, catty…the lists can go on and on, but I truly hope you like it. And you know what I'd like, some reviews!  
It can be a win/win situation!**  
**enjoy.**

Chapter 4:  
**What Happens When You Don't Pounce.  
**

Ginny crept up the stairs toward the attic. Her heart pounded, her eyes glistened. She licked her lips over and over and over again. It was like an uncontrollable urge to lick her lips, she couldn't stop. She was going crazy with each step she took each lick she licked. The hair on her arms stood on end as she heard a murmur. It was Harry's voice. She loved his voice, that velvety voice she had been accustomed to. His 100 watt smile, the crookedness of his teeth, the way his lips curled when he'd smile. She crept past her parent's bedroom, each toe flexed into place on the worn pieces of wood that lined the floor of the hallway. She needed him, and she wanted him to know, she hated keeping this to herself. It was time…

she pushed the door to Harry's room open and saw the last person she wanted to see.  
Hermione. Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger her ex friend on Harry's bed, in HARRY'S LAP! Their faces pressed together. Their arms and legs entwined. Their clothes were still on but it didn't look like that was going to remain that way for too long…

she felt faint, her heart pounded, her breath quickened, her eyes widened. She found tears pouring from her eyes as she slowly backed away from the door. Trying to forget the images that would forever be burned in her mind, she stepped down the stairs, hopes crushed, dreams shattered.

When Ginny got to her room she stood in front of the open window, blankly staring out into the empty blackness of the night, the trees swaying in the warm night air. Her nightgown felt moist against her skin, so she took it off, and casually tossed it on an empty chair. Her heart was broken she didn't care if anyone saw her in her underwear. She sat on the ledge of the sill and put on her headphones. The man's smooth voice filled her ears. She lay her head back and hummed along.

_She's just waiting for the summertime when the weathers fine_

_  
She could hitch a ride out of town_

_  
And so far away from that low down good for nothing mistake making fool _

listening to the soft, light music, she felt a bit better, still crushed she needed to do something..

With excuses like baby that was a long time ago

_  
But that's just a euphemism if you want the truth he was out of control_

_  
But a short times just a long time then your mind just won't let it go  
_

But she had no idea what, she desperately wanted Harry, but didn't know how to get him from that good for nothing mud blood bitch!

_  
Well summer came along and it then was gone and so was she_

_  
Not from him because he followed her just to let her know_

_  
A dreams a dream _

mud blood…that was it, MUDBLOOD! She knew what she was going to do.. at least she thought she did.  
Malfoy...

Draco Malfoy.

And all this livings so much harder than it seems

But girl don't let your dreams be dreams

Get Draco Malfoy to fall for me (that wont be too hard), to make Harry and Hermione jealous (easy as pie is good).. Then Harry will get protective (already is), Hermione will get jealous and suspect that Harry's been cheating on her with me! (score, score, score! Just what that bucktoothed bitch deserves..)Then she'll dump him…and Harry… will…be…mine!.. 

You know this livings not so hard as it seems

_  
Don't let your dreams be dreams_

_  
Your dreams, your dreams be dreams  
_

_  
_MUST GIVE SHOUT OUT TO JACK JOHNSON "DREAMS BE DREAMS" (song noted in this chapter)_  
_well that's chapter 4, hope you liked it the next chappy should most likely include some more backstabbing, maybe a fight, possibly…who knows…lol  
**_DON'T FORGET TO _R&R**


	5. Chapter 5 Tear You Apart

Yay, Chapter 5 is Up!  
I'm sorry its taken me a while to update this story, but emo probs have come up, especially with semi coming soo soon, and my LT bf and I split last week, I'm in a time crunch to get a date, ugh! Plus I cant concentrate…National Latin exam is next Thursday! Double ugh. Plus I'm really trying to ask this guy out.. triple ugh! Haha so that's my long unneeded explanation… p.s it's more likely that chapter 6 will come up next month (march), unless I get some reviews begging for frequent updates or I'll get zapped with inspiration, not likely.. L  
but its all good! J  
Voldemort can't stop, the rock!  
But anyways, I believe you'll love this chapter, but its sort of a quickie…  
**enjoy.**

**  
**Chapter 5:  
**Tear You Apart**

To Ginny, days felt like minutes, like a blip on underwater radar. Blip, blip, blip, blip.. Weeks that past were like hours. And like in an egg timer, the grains of time slipped effortlessly through the glass cylinder into the next chamber and collected in a rather pyramid like pile. In other words the time flew by like a firebolt on speed. Not that drugs are cool or anything..

The air on your face, you could feel it moving, moving towards autumn. The days grew brisk and the nights grew cold. September was coming in the morning, it was the last few hours of summer holiday.

Ginny had packed her bag hours ago. She lay wide away in her neatly made bed, clothes and shoes already on. She stared at the white plaster ceiling. Each crack, to her, held a memory of summer. Few memories that were the most memorable. Ginny felt like crying, but she didn't. she didn't want to be like on of _those_ girls, the type of girls who would cry over every guy that broke their hearts. But Harry was different. Harry was different. She was different, she was better than that. She had a plan, she was going to make him see that she was different. She was better. And maybe because she _was_ better.

'The plan goes in effect at exactly 11 o'clock." Ginny thought to herself, rethinking every option and decision she was about to make. Everything had to go to plan, this had to work. For her sake it had to work.

Moments later her alarm clock rang, it was 7 am. She had 4 hours to get ready and to the train. 4 hours until the plan went into effect. Exactly 4 hours until she would make things happen. She would make things happen alright.  
She got out of bed and straightened up. She arranged her hair in a high pony tail, put some light make up on and some extra lippy, got her bags and went downstairs.(A/N she obv took a shower last night, she's not a scrubbo) She was warmly greeted by her mother and father, they were excited to have the house to themselves again. (A/N wink, wink) they hurriedly floo out of the house and to King's Cross, they were welcomed by the hot steam of the Hogwarts Express.. And hundreds of little first years dazed and awed by the magnificent train. Ginny saw her target, bid farewell to her parents and rushed over to him. Pulling out her wand she magically transformed her outfit from plain, poor, and childish to hot radiant temptress with black leather boots with a 3 inch stiletto heel. She hid her wand in her leave and casually brushed up against her prey and flipped her long straight hair as she passed by him to get on the train. (the bait was set.) She turned around to steal a glance as she pretended to get a better grip on her bags.

He noticed her boobs brush against his arm and saw her glance. And wanted to know how in Merlin's name she could have grown them in 2 months.  
"woah, she's changed.." Blaise Zambini said as the two boys walked up the steps on to the train carrying their luggage. "Looks like she's got an interest in you!" he smirked

Draco looked down and rubbed his arm. 'what filth!' he thought 'a Weasley!' he thought.  
Then he noticed a red strand of hair. Instead of flicking it off in disgust. He casually kept rubbing his arm as if he had been pricked by a needle, fixed a frown on his face and slipped the red strand in his pocket. He smiled to himself as he and Blaise entered their usual compartment and shut the door.

Satisfied with setting the bait she found the others and sat down. Harry was the first to notice her. Sitting up immediately when Ginny stepped in. She crossed her legs and smiled at Harry, who's arm was clenched by Hermione's talons. Secretly Ginny was soaking this in. 'sweet baby Jesus, this plan is in motion!' she screamed…in her head of course.

Harry smiled. He liked what he saw, this new Ginny was.. Well, different. He only knew the old Ginny, she was great but this new one was just so different, she was like a breath of fresh air. And oh boy the air was clean. And Hermione loathed every secret moment they shared. She decided to chat Ginny up, something was definitely up. Ginny caught on to Hermione's questions and decided to excuse herself for the bathroom. She completely didn't have to go, well she did, to fix her hair and make up.

(A/N Ginny hasn't transformed into a bubblehead, she's just playing her role, and she's becoming quite a good actress.)

In the other compartment however, Draco was running out of patience. Pansy Parkinson, was completely smothering him. He never liked her, like never truly liked her. She was useful in some ways but in others she was just, useless. She was a dull bulb and Draco had a fancy for bright lights. This new light shone through the window of their compartment. A certain red light, whose radiance would never fail. Draco sprung into action, he immediately excused himself from the compartment and Pansy's oh-to-loving grasp, and went off to catch up with this new vixen of Hogwarts.

As Ginny passed by other compartments she noticed that she was getting attention from more and more members of the male population. She could say she hated it. This was the most attention she'd gotten in her whole life, coming from such a large family. Which was strange because she was the only girl. When she got to the bathroom, she gently knocked on the door three times (just in case someone was in there). With her hand on the handle she turned around. Her eyes met his as she slid gracefully through the thick wooden door, leaving it slightly open.

**Well that was chapter 5, Hope you liked it! Ooo, it was a bit scandalous, wasn't it  
Ginny's become quite the little bad girl, haha, no. not really. She's still the same Ginny we know and love! **

Well, don't forget to review.


End file.
